Eternal Lords
The Eternal Lords were the ruling body in the Fallen Empire whom had authority and control everything set in a hive. They control hives and powerbases of their own in the empire, and various planets and colonies. The Eternal Lords were handpicked by the Fallen Emperor Sycthian to serve him and to administer the Eternal Empire until Sycthian returned from his hiatus. They were led by High Lord Kraven Voz, Sycthian's herald and second in command of the empire. Most of the lords were resurrected, like Trophonius Arez and Theoros Carsen. Others like Zahl, Ayana and Enyo were picked from the ranks of the Eternal Empire. Organization The ruling body of the Fallen Empire, the Eternal Lords, consisted of members handpicked by Sycthian himself to serve his bidding and administer the empire. As the Fallen Emperor slowly went into hiatus, the Lord Council took over the day-to-day managing of the Empire, and a seat on the Council meant that one was among the most powerful individuals in the Empire. However, nobody else could join the council unless a member was dead, or the use of purging members suspected to be disloyal. Hives and Powerbases Each lord controlled one of the hives within the Empire, and the Eternal Administrators who served each Lord maintained power bases of their own. Through that system of power bases, every single authority within the Empire ultimately answered to one of the Eternal Lords, and every citizen also fell under one or more of the lord's hives. History Early History During the old Eternal Empire, the Eternal Lords had some authority, but had to answer to High Justice Vaylin. They weren't as well known during that time, and they consisted of admirals, generals, and politicians in the empire. This caused them not to be as prominent in imperial affairs, and they were kept out of the radar. However, they managed to orchestrate battles and conquests, and many members of the council were powerful, and gained prizes from their victories. Reorganization After the Resurrection of Sycthian, the Eternal Lords were reorganized by Sycthian and Kraven Voz in order to administer the empire whilst Sycthian was on hiatus. Several members from the Cult of Sycthian and old allies of the Eternal Empire were made into Eternal Lords, and would orchestrate power. The Eternal Lords would be soon led by Kraven Voz, and his prefect, Theoros Carsen, whom enforced Voz's laws. During the reorganization process, the Eternal Lords set up military bases and turned their powerbases into dictatorships, orchestrating near absolute power and control. Under the new lords, the military of the Eternal Empire mobilized once more, and extreme nationalism was encouraged. Rise of the Eternal Lords The lords managed to keep the Eternal Empire and their identity a secret for a long time, whilst simultaneously consolidating power and spreading their spheres of influence across the Outer Rim and Unknown Regions. This period was dubbed the 'Rise of the Eternal Lords'. However, the Eternal Lords would be discovered after the Eternal Lord, Zahl Carsen, otherwise known as Zahl the Usurper to the Sith Empire secretly took control of the Sith mining planet of Kerso. After taking control, Zahl plotted to build his own empire separate to the Eternal Empire from this conquest, However, his plot was thwarted and foiled when the Sith Exarch and commander of the Shadow Army, Ragnar the Black, Sith Lord Yokan, and Darth Kronos, a member of the Dark Council fought him, until his untimely demise by the hands of Director Freeze, the governor of the planet. Fall of the Lordship After the True Sith Empire's victory over the mining planet Kerso, the Fallen Empire continued to slowly regenerate their forces and people, as the Fallen Emperor Sycthian recuperated in deep wild space. During this, Kraven Voz, arrived on Geonosis and summons one of the Fallen Empire's Eternal Lords, Ayana, to wreck havoc and spread chaos. Meanwhile, the Jedi Cal Altar and Galactic Alliance member Leif To'Wan were hiding on Tatooine, due to their ship crashing as a result of reduced water and credits during a mission. With Ayana finding and hunting them down, they were eventually caught by the bounty hunter Te Eho, who brought them to Ayana and Ragnar the Black, who was working alongside Ayana. After Te Eho brought Cal and Leif to Ayana and Ragnar, they were interrupted by member of the Jedi Council and Jedi Master, Vashii, who rescued the two and briefly confronted Ragnar and Ayana, before they shortly escaped. With Cal seeking to end their threat, Vashii was distrusted with Cal, but eventually agreed to work with him to end the Shadow Army's threat. Later, Ragnar was personally summoned by the Sith Emperor Apocalyptos, ordering him to kill Ayana. However, Ayana manipulated Ragnar after discovering their plan, receiving Ragnar's aid. Shortly after, Vashii would arrive on Sullust, and was confronted by Ayana, after the two demonstrated their mastery over the Force and dueling skills, Ayana would escape before Vashii could subdue her, as the Shadow Army's fleet disappeard from sight. Afterwards, on Taris, Ragnar would confront a mysterious man who awakened on the planet. Shortly after, he'd reveal himself to be a lord of the Fallen Empire, before announcing to Taris of their occupation, calling himself the Forcewalker. They were both monitored by Kraven as Ragnar officially joined the Fallen Empire. However, this did not last long as Ragnar ultimately betrayed the Eternal Lords and left the Fallen Empire. The Forcewalker's Collapse After the loss of Zahl, the Fallen Empire enlisted the Forcewalker to take control of Nakadia's acolytes. He managed to do so, and soon became the Oracle of Nakadia, giving him immense power in the mind. However, word of this came to Orin Shan and Chancellor Vladimir of the New Republic. Once troopers entered the cave, they were eaten by something, the captain, although managed to exit the cave, died. Meanwhile, Shan would meet a smuggler/bounty hunter whose ship crashed on the planet, named El. Upon hearing the screams of the dying troopers, Shan and El entered only to find nothing but a huge chamber of audience. Creepily, the entrance to the cave sealed by itself. Shan and El would then get viciously attacked by a zabrak, who tried to eat El up. Meanwhile, the Forcewalker showed himself. The Forcewalker revealed that they were fighting Agathemus, a savage zabrak who had been experimented on and tortured for his entire life, shaping him into a savage beast. When they killed Agathemus, The Forcewalker ate his remains. Later, the Forcewalker would fight himself, dueling ferociously and swiftly. Shan and El tried to fight back, but with no avail. However, Shan got an idea, for El to enter the deep cavern to find the Oracle in which the Forcewalker was bound to, meanwhile, Shan held off the Forcewalker, but to no avail. The Forcewalker, revealing his true name, Trophonius, managed to persist and attempted to force crush Shan. When all seemed to be lost, El killed the Oracle, and Trophonius collapsed, disintergrating into the shadows. Jall'gelear's Indominance After Trophonius's death, Kraven Voz contacted the Eternal Lord Jall'gelear, otherwise known as the Indomitable, on Mandalore. Voz instructed him to test Ragnar the Black's loyalty of the Fallen Empire, and to assassinate an ancient Sith known as Kranak. Complying with the task, Jall'gelear would head to Korriban to confront Kranak, which he so did. He however failed in a battle against the combined forces of Ragnar and Lord Yokan, whom intervened later, which led to his death. Ragnar rejoined the True Sith's forces once more, despite Yokan still not trusting the dark side entity. Category:Factions Category:Antagonists Category:Fallen Empire members